Tú eres mi única razón para vivir
by brujita13
Summary: Se acerca Hallowee y todo el mundo en el castillo está ansioso pero... k pasa después? Leanlo y lo descubrirán
1. Regreso a casa división de las musas

_**Presentación:**_

Ola! Spero k os guste este ff, es sobre Lily y James. Empieza al principio del curso, ellos cursan 7º antes de nada voy a aser las presentaciones:

MUSAS:  Ste grupo lo forman 4 xicas, todas Gryffindor y gran expectación x la musica y las bromas. Son alegres y destacan en la población masculina x ser muy bellas y tener buen cuerpo. Ellas son:

_Lily Evans:_ una xica pelirroja de 17 años. Es poseedora de unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda. Tiene un temperamento muy variable y, aunque no lo parezca, le gustan las bromas. Es ija de muggles, pero sus padres murieron cuando ella cursaba 6º, y no soporta a su ermana Petunia. Es Premio Anual junto a Remus Lupin, su mejor amigo. Ella y Sam son las únicas k conocen el secreto de Remus

_Samantha Williams: _mejor amiga, como hermana para Lily. Es morena kn el pelo hasta media espalda, liso, y tiene los ojos azules claros kmo el agua. Al k su amiga posee un temperamento variable y destaca entre sus amigas x ser fans de las bromas, quidditch y su peligrosidad cuando se enfada.

_Susan March: _ amiga de Lily. Rubia de ojos marrones stuvo enamorada de Remus durante muxos años pro de3cidió olvidarlo y empezó a salir kn Josh en 6º. Es cariñosa, tierna y dulce pro con genio si alguien la ase enfadar y es muy cabezona.

_MJ Watson:_ Mary Jane Watson, la ultima componte del grupo. Es castaña clara kn unos impresionantes ojos violetas. Es muy alegre y siempre le a gustado la musica. Al k Lily es ija de muggles.

MERODEADORES: Ste famoso grupo sta formado x los bromistas + conocidos del castillo. Aparte de eso, son famosos x ser muy wapos y tener un cuerpo de scandalo (menos uno de ellos). Son muy listos y les encanta la asignatura de DCLAO. Son:

_James Potter: _ Lider del grupo, también llamado Cornamenta. Es moreno azabache con el pelo rebelde, tiene os hermosos ojos marrones almendrados y una sonrisa k derrite a cualquier xica. Es fanatico del quidditch y juega como buscador en el ekipo de su casa. Su mejor amigo es Sirius Black.

_Sirius Black:_ mejor amigo y casi hermano de James. Los Merodeadores le llaman Canuto, es moreno con el cabello asta los hombros, unos irresistibles ojos grises y una seductora sonrisa k cautiva a la mayoria de la población femenina. Es alto, con un atlético cuerpo y odia a su familia

_Remus Lupin: _ Es el + responsable de los 4. Junto kn Lily, su mejor amiga junto a Sam, es Prefecto. Es castaño a lo k acompaña unos ojos dorados hermosos y una tierna sonrisa. Guarda un gran secreto k sus amigs ya conocen

_Pete Pettigrew:_ El + pequeño de los 4, Peter es un muchaco asustadizo, nervioso y admira a Sirius y a James. Es castaño oscuro, regordete y de poca altura.

Bien ahora k ya estan las presentaciones comenzaré con la historia, espero k les guste 

Cuatro xicas se encuentran en un vagón vacio del tren k las llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts. La pelirroja hablaba con la morena mientras la otras 2, una leía una revista: "Corazón de Bruja" mientras la otra buscaba en su baúl un discman.

Lily, no me as escrito en 1 semana, me tienes abandonada!- se kejó Sam fingiendo

Vamos Sammie, no te enojes – respondió la pelirroja kn una inocente sonrisa- ya sabes k tenia k hacer cosas, ade+ Petu estaba insoportable. Lo siento

Lo encontré!- gritó alegre MJ sacando su discman- no sabia donde lo había metido

MJ tranquila, el discman no se va a ir. X cierto xicas no notan el tren muy tranquilo?- preguntó Susan

En ese preciso instante la puerta de su vagón se abrió dando paso a 4 xicos, los Merodeadores.

Ola xicas- sonrió un xico castaño

Remus!- Sam y Lily se levantaron para abrasar a su amigo, luego MJ lo hizo- k tal el verano?

muy bien xicas

me encantaria no ser el k rompa esta escena tan bonita y k casi me hace llorar pero te recuerdo Lunático k tenemos k buscar vagón- intervino el moreno de ojos grises

Lo se Canuto pero no hay ninguno +. Habéis tardado mucho

Entonces nos kedamos en este- dijo desinteresadamente James Potter

NO!- exclamaron las xicas a la vez

Vamos Lily, linda, no hay otro sitio- dijo James sonriendo seductoramente

1º no me diga linda, 2º para ti soy Evans, Potter y 3º lo hacemos x Remus- dijo al ver a sus amigas k asintieron.

Los xicos se sentaron al lado d la puerta dejando a las xicas junto a la ventana ablando amenamente. Susan leía la revista sin hacer caso a los Merodeadores y MJ estaba excusando el CD, todos estaban trankilos asta k MJ se kitó rapidament los auriculares y, mediante un echizo, izo k se oyera la musica bien alta

Sam preparate- dijo sonriendo mientras la musica de la canción preferida de Sam sonaba. La morena sonrió y esperó a k sonara la voz para k ella también cantar:

_Sangre en la nevera (Belén Arjona)_

_Amanezco de pie y me vuelvo a caer__  
__No me queda un porqué__  
__No te quiero ni ver__  
__Estoy harta de ser muñequita a tus pies__  
__Me levanto y seré quien te joda esta vez _

_Uh! Te arrepentirás de ser tan cruel  
Uh! Te arrepentirás desde donde estés  
Uh! Tus celos son mi cruz, tu segunda fé_

_Ya no me das ninguna pena  
¡Ya no!. ¡No quiero ser tu nena!_

Quemé tu sangre en una hoguera  
Guardé la mía en la nevera  
Pondré ahora las fronteras  
No creas que te quiero, no seré ya tu llavero  
Perdí mi vida en tu pecera  
Lloré tirada en la bañera  
Cambié mi alma por cadenas  
No creas que te quiero, no seré ya tu llavero  
Ah! Ah!...

Los Merodeadores se quedaron asombrados, en espacial Sirius. Ellos nunca las habían oído cantar y lo hacían realmente bien.

_¿Qué deseas de mí que en su momento te dí?  
Tu cerebro parece disecado en anís  
No me voy a dejar arrastrar sin gritar  
Hoy te quiero pedir que te largues de aquí_

_Uh! Te arrepentirás pero estaré bien__  
__Uh! Te arrepentirás. ¿Que tal un café?__  
__Uh! Lo mejor será desaparecer__  
__Ya no! No me das ninguna pena__  
__Ya no! No me hundes en la arena_

La canción dejó se sonar kn una muy alegre Sam k miraba a Lily kn una sonrisa.

Lils, ¿k te parece si...?

Oh! Seria estupendo pero, la pondrán?

Claro k si- sonrió, en ese instante empezó a sonar una canción k a ambas le gustaba- te lo dije, pero esta vez la cantas tu

Ok

_20 de Enero (LODVG)_

_Pensé que era un buen momento,  
por fin se hacía realidad,  
tanto oír hablar de tu silencio,  
dicen que te arrastra como el mar.  
Llené de libros mi maleta,  
también de fotos tuyas de antes,  
dibujé tu sonrisa junto a la mía,  
me dormí con tu abrigo en el sofá._

_Quiero estar a tu lado,  
quiero mirarte y sentir,  
quiero perderme esperando,  
quiero quererte o morir._

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,  
la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,  
me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,  
y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

_Cogí un tren que no dormía,  
y vi tu cara en un cristal,  
era un reflejo del sol de mediodía,  
era un poema de amor para viajar._

_Te perdí y no te perderé,  
nunca más te dejaré.  
Te busqué muy lejos de aquí,  
te encontré pensando en mí._

_Y en el momento que vi tu mirada buscando mi cara,  
la madrugada del 20 de enero saliendo del tren,  
me pregunté que sería sin ti el resto de mi vida,  
y desde entonces te quiero, te adoro y te vuelvo a querer._

James Potter se kedó asombrado x la voz de la pelirroja. Esta muy contenta miró a sus amigas

En serio voy a llevaros a un concurso de jóvenes talentos así os ariais famosas- dijo Susan detrás de su revista

Lo hemos pensado, verdd Lils? Pero no queremos k sufras x nuestra marcha- dijo divertida- a k si Remus?

Claro, pero ustedes cantan muy bien- dijo kn una sonrisa

Asias!

El viaje fue divertido aunque ellas no lo aceptaron, nunca lo harían: era enemigas de Los Merodeadores. Hubo varios gritos x parte de Lily ya k James le decia "princesa", "linda" y cosas parecidas k hacian k la pelirroja se saliera d sus casillas. Casi al final del viaje, apareció x la puerta un muchacho d cabellos negros repeinados hacia atrás, ojos marrones y una sonrisa tonta. Era wapo pero ninguna de las xicas (menos Susi) soportaba a Josh O'Connell el novio de Susi. Remus desapareció en cuestión de segundos mientras Lily se entristecia, sabia k a Remus le gustaba Susi. La verdd era algo complicado. Llegaron al Comedor acompañadas x el pesadode Josh. Cenaron y subieron a su abitasion a dormir. A la mañana siguiente la 1º en levantarse fue Lily k se duchó y se puso el uniforme y, tras esperar a las demas, bajaron riendo al Comedor. En mitad del camino se encontraron con los xicos. Sam iba de espaldas x lo k no veia su dirección asta k alguien chocó kn ella k se sostuvo x los pelos. Malhumorada se dio la vuelta encontrándose kn las muchachas k + odiaba

Vaya no tenia k ser otra k Williams- exclamó Virginia (Virgy) Creet

Virgy era una muxaxa rubia, ojos marrones y un cuerpo esqueletico y se notaba a la legua k tenía silicona. Todas sus amigas eran casi idénticas a ella y eran las principales admiradoras de los Merodeadores. Las Musas las llamaban "Las Barbies"

Mira maldita barbie malibú kn silicona- exclamó enojada- apartate de mi camino o te juro k no respondo

K miedo, Williams- respondió sarcastica

K no te pille k entonces sabrás lo k es el miedo

Sam!- Lily se puso el medio de su amiga y la rubia- vamos a desayunar. Tenemos clase

A Sam le duró el mal humor durante todo el desayuno y gran parte de la clase de Transformaciones. Durante la clase...

Lily, mira- señaló un lugar y la pelirroja miró

Alli staba James mirando a Lily kn una sonrisa seductora

Sera imbecil- murmuró enojada

Bien ahora k tenes la mente ría piensa en algo para hacerle a la barbie- la animó Sam kn una sonrisa maléfica

Sam pobre xica- dijo Susan- vas a hacer k Lily descargue toda si ira contra Potter kn ella- dijo kn una mirada seria- aunque pensándolo bien no está tan mal

Ya stá!- exclamó Lily a los 5 min.- todo listo

Cuando salieron, se toparon de nuevo con las barbies asiendo k Sam cayera. La morena se esperaba el golpe cuando un par de fuertes brazos la cogieron al vuelo

SERAS ZORRA!- exclamó la morena cuando se soltó de Sirius- KMO TE PILLE TE JURO K NO LO CUENTAS!

Claro Williams, tu eres una súper girls!- sus amigas rieron el chiste kn una risa estupida- Venga un duelo, ahora!

Sam miró a Lily k asintió kn la cabeza

Bien- dijo Lily asiendo de juez- 1, 2 y ...3

Expelliarmus!- gritó Virgy

Protego- dijo kn una sonrisa Sam- Rictusembra!

Virgy salió disparada hacia atrás, dándose kn un muro. Lily dio x finalizado el duelo mientras Sam se acercaba a ella kn una gran sonrisa. Lily sacó repentinamente su varita y apuntó a Sam x el ombro

Tragababosas!

La amiga de Virgy, Mel, estaba detrás de Sam dispuesta a hechizar a la xica pro solo salieron babosas haciendo k todas sus aigas dieran un grito

Cállense!- dijo Lily cerrando los ojos kn una sonrisa- Vosotras ya habeis visto ken es la mejor y ahora si sois sus amigas deberiai llevarla a la enfermeria- la muxaxa la miró asesinament

Mel odiaba a Lily xk James no dejaba de ir detrás de la pelirroja y no kn ella. Alli se kedaron solo Los Merodeadores y Las Musas y Josh k llegaba ahora mismo

Ola cielo- dijo y le dio un beso a Susan asiendo k Sam se pusiera blanca del asco

Merodeadores, será mejor k nos vallamos- dijo Remus kn la cabeza bajada

Lily sabia el motivo, al k Sam, sabían k a Remus le gustaba Susan. Era algo curioso pues Susan abia estado enamorada de Renmus durante años pero él no se daba cuenta x lo k la muxaxa lo dejó x imposible y empezó a salir kn Josh. Fue entonces cuando se dio kenta de lo k abia perdido...

James pasó al lado de Lily y le susurró una frase k la dejó impactada

No sabemos lo k tenemos hasta k lo perdemos

Lily se kedó kn la boca abierta y mirando al atractivo merodeador. Sam tenia cara d asco

X favor, podrían dejar d aser eso? Me estoy mareando

Pues no mires Williams- dijo Josh de mala forma

mira niñato a mi nadie me abla así, entendiste?- Sam empezaba a enojarse de nuevo

Sam, Josh tene razón-intervino Susan- discúlpate

K! Vamos k fuerte me parece (XD) no creo k lo digas en serio, cierto?

Es muy en serio

Pues no lo voy a hacer, así k ay te quedas. Yo tengo razón

No no la tienes, verdad Lily?

Emm...- sabia k Susan se había pasado- Susan Sam tiene razón, deberías haberte puesto de su parte

Sin + las 2 se fueron a los terrenos mientras eran observadas x 4 xicos.

Los Merodeadores se encontraban en una clase, silenciosos, preguntándose como Evans y Williams no asistían a clases y se sentaban bajo un árbol. De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una muxaxa de ojos violetas algo triste, tras ella aprecia su amiga muy enojada

MJ k pasa?- preguntó Remus al verla

Nada sola pelea entre Lils y Sam contra Susi y Josh. Cuando os fuisteis, el pegajoso de Josh hartó a Sam y esta no se callo haciendo enfadar a Susi- explicó- Podrías hacerme un favor, Remusín?

Susan k lo había oído, se sintió furiosa ( + d lo k estaba) y apretó los puños

De acuerdo pero no me digas así- dijo el licántropo avergonzado logrando sacarle una sonrisa a su amiga

K vayan ustedes a hablar kn ellas. Yo no me quiero meter xk luego se enfadan conmigo

Estas loca!- exclamó Sirius- yo no voy allí. Quieres k nos maten a maldiciones o k?

No, no os harán nada si no sacáis vuestro encantos a relucir, Black. Vamos Remusín os necesito- pidió haciendo pucheros

Esta bien

MJ, podrías venir?- preguntó Susan desde su asiento

Dime- la castaña se había acercado a su amiga tranquilamente

Me podrías decir xk diablos metes a esos en esto?- medio gritó

Susan- MJ se había dado cuenta de k no eran "esos" sino él- sabes creo k esto no tiene nada k ver con él, xk lo estas asiendo x él?

MENTIRA! Yo no lo hago x él

Los Merodeadores habían salido ya de la clase y se dirigían al lago donde estaban Lily y Sam calladas, ambas pensativas. James no pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro de la pelirroja k se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, tenia un semblante sereno

Ola – saludó Remus a las xicas

Ola, k hacéis aquí?- preguntó Lily mirando a los recién llegados

Veros - contestó James mirándola – cómo estáis?

Bien, dentro de lo k cabe k tu amiga te cambie x un imbécil pegajosos, bien- dijo Sam mirándolos

Oye Potter...

James, me llamo James, Lily- interrumpió el moreno- y él Sirius

Vale... umm James k dijiste antes de k os fuerais?- preguntó

Nada algo k estaba pensando- respondió mirándola a los ojos

Sam iba a preguntar k pensaba pero Lily le dio un codazo e hizo k se callara. No sabía cómo pero había entendido a James con una mirada... no podía decirlo aquí, delante de Remus. El grupo estuvo hablando hasta k llegó la hora de comer y, guiados x el estómago de Sirius, fueron al Comedor. James cogió a Lily de un brazo disimuladamente haciendo k se quedaran solos

Lily lo de antes... yo siempre supe k Susan estaba enamorada de Remus pero no se lo podía decir xk no sabía si era cierto. Remus nunca se dio cuenta de lo k sentía hacia Susan hasta k la perdió

_No sabemos lo k tenemos hasta k lo perdemos_ – repitió la pelirroja lo k había dicho su acompañante antes

Exacto –el moreno sonrió- ahora será mejor k vayamos a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre!


	2. El fin?

_**Gracias x sus review y a partir de ahora intentaré poner las palabras lo mas claras posibles ;-), Espero k os guste el 2º capitulo... allá va**_

Lily lo de antes... yo siempre supe que Susan estaba enamorada de Remus pero no se lo podía decir xk no sabía si era cierto. Remus nunca se dio cuenta de lo k sentía hacia Susan hasta k la perdió

_No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos_ – repitió la pelirroja lo _que_ había dicho su acompañante antes

Exacto –el moreno sonrió- ahora será mejor _que_ vayamos a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre!

**2º Cáp.: ... El fin?**

Cenaron y antes de dormir recibieron una regañina de McGonagall no haber asistido a las 1º clases. Al día siguiente, en el almuerzo, MJ le dijo a Sam y Lily _que_ ella estaría con Susan pero _que_ no estaba enfada con ellas. Las 2 xicas llegaron al Comedor y se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa, sintiéndose solas x primera vez. Hablaban de vez en cuando y bajito, desde su sitio, Susan miraba a sus amigas kn una sonrisa... no dudarían mucho solas. James Potter miraba también a las xicas, en especial a la pelirroja, sintiendo una paz interior al ver su rostro. Sam miró a Lily y ella asintió al instante. Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos y caminaron hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde se encontraba su amiga y detrás de ella Los Merodeadores. Susan mostró una sonrisa triunfante _que_ desapareció al ver a sus amigas seguir caminando, pasándola, para llegar a Los Merodeadores. Ellas se pararon frente a los xicos _que_ no se dieron cuenta hasta _que _Sirius calló al verlas, Remus se giró kn una sonrisa

Remus podemos...?

Claro, a ustedes no les importa verdad xicos?- preguntó a sus amigos k solo se encogieron de hombros- siéntense

Gracias, nos sentíamos muy solas allá

Aunque pareciera raro y absurdo, Sam y Lily se pasaron todo el día kn los xicos y era verdaderamente divertido menos cuando sacaban su "naturaleza masculina" a relucir. Durante ese día, Sam y Lily había conocido mejor a Sirius y James y les parecían que antes, seguían sin gustarle todas esas bromas pero... ellas también las hacían! Lo que no le gustaba a Lily era k James se la quedaba mirando a los ojos y eso la ponía nerviosa, esos ojos almendrados penetrantes la calaban hasta los huesos. Otra cosas que ella odiaba era sus "apodos"( linda, preciosa, ...) no le gustaban+ bien los odiaba la forma en la que James los decía. Nadie lo sabia, era de esos secretos k prefieres guardártelos para ti misma, Lily Evans había estado (y estaba) enamorada de James Potter pero siempre se encerraba en sí misma para k nadie le hiciera daño. Sabía k James le decía eso solo para molestarla lo que le dolía + aún. Sam tampoco sabía nada, ya tenían bastante bastantes problemas como para sumarle más.

Moy - Sam le pasaba la mano x delante de la cara de Lily- MOY!

_Que_?- Lily salió de sus pensamientos asustada- Ais no hagas eso!

Había una cosa k unía los Merodeadores con las xicas, aparte de las bromas, los sobrenombres. Cornamenta, Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano eran los de los xicos mientras k el de las xicas eran Moy, Aisha (Ais), Olry y MJ ( **N/A:** no es sobrenombre). Daba la casualidad que se los habían puesto el mismo día, sin saber el de el otro grupo

Moy? Ais? K es eso?- preguntó Sirius

Nuestro motes o creéis k sois los únicos con motes?- preguntó Lily, los xicos asintieron- Pues no lo sois.

Es cierto, yo soy Ais, diminutivo de Aisha. Lily Moy, MJ no tiene así que es MJ y Susan...

Cual es el de Susan?- preguntó interesado Remus

No podemos decirlo, palabra de musa

Qué?

Pues que cuando nos hicimos amigas juramos un par de cosas... y entre esas cosas está no decir los motes de las demás sin su consentimiento

Qué cosas jurasteis?- preguntó James

Eso no te importa Potter

Y dale con Potter! A ti te gusta mi apellido o qué?- preguntó pareciendo estar molesto- me llamo James

Será mejor k nos vayamos pero antes tengo comer me muero de hambre!- se quejó Sirius

Siempre tienes hambre Canuto- dijo Peter ganándose una colleja x parte de el moreno

Iban saliendo del comedor cuando Josh, MJ y Susan aparecieron en su camino. Todos, desde dentro de el comedor, veían la escena. Ellas estaban en la puerta y Sam miraba con odio a Josh. Lily, que había tropezado con este casi se cae al suelo por suerte James la pudo sujetar pero la pelirroja no se dio cuenta ya que miraba asesinamente a Josh sonreía con triunfo

Lily, estas bien?- preguntó MJ al llegar junto a su amiga

MJ déjala, no tienes que preguntar x ella

Claro k si Susan, ella es mi amiga- replicó MJ- Mirad, todas, sois vosotras las que habéis decidido jugar a las peleas yo no me he metido en ella, solamente soy imparcial

Traidora!- le dijo Susan pero Remus se puso delante de MJ con cara de enfado haciendo k Sus tuviera un ataque k aumentara su odio

Ten cuidado March, con MJ no te metas ella no te a hecho nada para que la trates así.

Nadie te a dado vela en este entierro Lupin!- dijo Susan rabiosa- eso es cosas entre nosotras y que yo sepa tú no tienes nada que ver

Susan! No le hables así a Remus él a sido nuestro amigo desde que entramos y no tienes derecho a decirle nada- Sam se había metido

Tu te callas y ya es hora de que le pidas perdón a Josh- se calló al ver la cara de Sam

Si había algo que la morena no soportara era que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer

Bien, muy bien March. Xicas creo k Lorry lo a dejado bien claro

Sam no te e dado permiso para decirme así, estas rompiendo tu promesa

No rompo ninguna promesa porque las Musas ya no existen para mi!- las 3 xicas se la quedaron viendo- Esto se acabó nadie me dice lo que tengo o no que hacer y tu, March, no eres la excepción. Las Musas ya no existen!

Sam se fue hacia una dirección mientras k Lily y Mj para otra totalmente distintas. Remus había podido ver que MJ estaba llorando y Susan, que estaba enfrente d él, lo aguantaba. Había echo un millón de cosas por ella para que no llorara pero ella no era nada suyo, ni su amiga, para eso estaba Josh que había desaparecido de allí pero no iba a dejar k MJ sufriera

Bien, xicos cada uno por una y las llevamos a la habitación- dijo seriamente- Cornamenta por Lily, Canuto por Sam y yo por MJ

Por qué tu por MJ? -preguntó Sirius

Porque yo lo digo y punto! –estalló Remus

Cada Merodeador se fue a por una xica dejando a Susan sola y rabiosa, sentía celos de MJ pero no quería admitirlo, no volvería a sufrir por Remus. James había seguido el camino de la pelirroja y la encontró en un aula vacía, sentada sobre el pollo de la ventada abrazada a sus piernas y con la cara oculta. Él se acercó sigilosamente hasta que la xica notó su presencia y, sorprendida, se dirigió a él:

Vaya este momento será perfecto para ti, no Potter? Verme llorar para poder reírte durante el resto del curso- la muxaxa lloraba mientras dejaba al moreno en estado de shock y sintiéndose culpable.

La muxaxa se tapó la cara con las manos mientras lloraba de nuevo. El joven Potter se acercó a ella y la abrazó dejando que ocultara su rostro en su torso, mojándole la camiseta pero eso no importaba. Lily sabia el por qué pero prefería guardarlo en silencio... se sentía tan bien allí, con él abrasándola y protegiéndola pero él habló

Lily yo... lo siento, de verdad lo siento yo... no quiero pelearme contigo. Se que estos años e sido un inmaduro y un crío pero te prometo que este año no será igual. Solo quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te e echo

La pelirroja se separó de él un poco consternada, acababa de pedirle perdón el gran James Potter? Eso era nuevo! Simplemente sonrió mientras él la abrazaba de nuevo viendo que su compañera iba a llorar de nuevo. Ella se separó al rato y, tras un rato de charla, James la guió hasta su habitación donde ya estaban Remus, MJ, una Sam muy enfadada y Sirius, k se subía por las paredes. Entraron y todas se quedaron viendo y luego pasaron la vista a los xicos

Bien- dijo Sam aparentando tranquilidad- de quién a sido la idea y k se supoe que hacemos aquí? Quiero respuestas!- gritó

A sido idea mía, Sam- dijo Remus serio- no quiero que os peleéis, entendido? Sois grandes amigas y por una tontería vais a echar a perder vuestra amistad?

Lupin nadie te dio vela en este entierro- dijo Sam enojada pero al ver a quién se dirigía respiró hondo- lo siento Remus pero creo que todo está decidido

Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Sirius

Porque quedamos que si un día nos enfadábamos de verdad, las Musas ya no existirían. Es algo sagrado para nosotras y que tenemos que cumplir- añadió Lily

Pues es una tontería, quién os dice que no volveréis a se amigas?- preguntó James con una sonrisa- Vamos xicas esto solo hay que hablarlo y ya está- miró su reloj- Canuto vas a venir al campo a verme entrenar?- preguntó a su amigo que asintió- Nos vemos

Los 2 morenos salieron dejando a Remus con las 3 xicas. Durante toda la tarde estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas distintas: que harían después de acabar las clases y cosas por el estilo hasta que la puerta se abrió sin que los 4 que se encontraban dentro de la habitación se dieran cuenta

Vaya me parece tan tierno, pero creo que todos tendréis hambre, no?- era James, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados

Lily levantó la cabeza para mirarlo pero se quedó de piedra al verlo: el pelo mojado y totalmente despeinado, con una irresistible sonrisa, la corbata mal arreglada y el primer botón desabrochado... estaba condenadamente irresistible! Durante el camino Lily iba metida en sus pensamientos se enfadaba consigo misma, no podía pensar así de Potter ella no podía caer en sus redes tanto que se había olvidado del tema de conversación de sus amigos hasta que el moreno de ojos almendrados la sacó de sus pensamientos

No creéis que Mel está muy buena? Lily tu la conoces sabes si tiene novio?- preguntó

Eso no e importa Potter, en vez de buscar novia debería de pensar en otras cosas como comprarte un cerebro- dijo en un tono bastante alto y muy enojada- MADURA DE UNA VEZ!

James y Sirius se quedaron perplejos por la actitud dela muxaxa, antes tan tranquila y ahora tenia un genio de mil demonios. La pelirroja se había adelantado con sus amigas aun cabreada, no lo estaba con James (bueno algo si que estaba con él) estaba más cabreada consigo misma por haberse enamorado del gran Potter. Durante toda la comida ni James ni Lily hablaron, estaban muy metidos en sus asuntos aunque la pelirroja levantaba la vista de vez en cuando disimuladamente para mirarlo. El moreno se levantó de pronto y con "_un luego nos vemos_" salió del comedor. Lily vió como, al rato, Sirius también salía de allí

Xicas me voy- anunció a sus amigas

Lily donde vas? –preguntó Sam

A dar una vuelta, no te preocupes no tardaré –tranquilizó a la morena

Lily salió del comedor y empezó a recorrer los pasillos en busca del moreno. En la esquina de un pasillo divisó una cabellera morena pero no era de James sino de Sirius

Black, has visto a James? –preguntó al Merodeador

No Evans, no lo e visto y ya me está preocupando- se giró y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena y Lily también vio

Vieron a James parecía distraído leyendo algo, tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que Snape se acercaba por detrás y...

_EXPELLIARMUS!_

James salió disparado hacia un muro dándose de lleno en toda la espalda, rápidamente se guardó la carta y se giró hacia Snape. Lily pensó que empezarían otra de sus múltiples batallas incluso Sirius se había acercado pero James no hizo nada. Sirius iba a atacar a Snape cuando James lo detuvo

No, Canuto déjalo

Pero Cornamenta te a atacado!

Déjalo

...- Sirius no dijo nada, estaba realmente enfadado pero también confundido por la reacción de su amigo

Snape!- Lily gritó haciéndose notar- 60 puntos menos para Slytherin y te vienes conmigo a ver a McGonagall para ver tu castigo. James será mejor que vayas a la enfermería- aconsejó la leona y se alejó

Por qué no me dejaste que le hiciera algo?- preguntó molesto Sirius

Porque no Canuto, creo que deberíamos dejar de hacerlo

Creo que te dañaste el cerebro, será mejor que vayamos a ver a Popy ella sabrá que hacer

Hacía ya rato que se había librado de Sirius... no es que le molestara la presencia de su casi hermano pero en esos momento deseaba estar solo. No había nadie en la sala común, la mayoría ya acostados, se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea mientras sacaba un periódico y una carta. Silenciosamente leyó el periódico, aunque ya lo había leído:

INGLATERRA ENTRA EN LA GUERRA 

En el día de ayer, un grupo de 30 aurores partieron a las tierras escocesas para implicarse en la guerra en la que, tarde o temprano, habríamos entrado. El escuadrón está dirigido por Samuel Potter, hermano del fallecido William Potter. Este último fue asesinado junto a su mujer, Catherine Potter, a manos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hace ya 11 años dejando a su hijo menor al cuidado de sus abuelos. Al principio el Ministerio se negaba a dejar que Potter fuera pues creían que eran asuntos personales...

Ya no le interesaba leer más. Abrió la carta y empezó a leerla. Hacía 2 meses exactamente que le llegó esa carta...

Querido James 

_Cómo estas? Espero que hayas acabado bien el curso y tengas suerte en tu último año allí. Cuando ya no estés lo echarás de menos, te lo aseguro. Por aquí todo va como siempre... sería una tontería decirte que va bien pues estoy en la guerra y nada va bien en estos sitios. Solo sé una cosa, pronto regresaré a casa! Así es James, pronto volveremos a Londres y entonces será para una buena temporada. James... lo siento desde que me fui as estado muy solo.. sé que tienes a Sirius y Remus pero no es igual, no me gusta que estés solo. Desde que murieron mis padres as vivido con Sirius en la casa..._

James guardó rápidamente las cosas debajo un cojín al sentir el retrato abrirse dejando paso a una muxaxa pelirroja con un semblante preocupado. Él la miró, ella se le quedó viendo en silencio... Lily parecía preocupada pero pasó a alivio y eso fue notado por James

James... estas bien?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio con preocupación

Tranquila Lily estoy bien- sonrió- de dónde vienes tan tarde?

De la enfermería yo... fui a ver como estabas pero me dijeron que ya te habías escapado- el muxaxo sonrió nervioso- qué te hizo Snape?

Nada, solo me estampó contra un muro- sonrió débilmente

James yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de antes de la cena. Lo siento pero no estaba de buen humor o al menos en ese momento, suelo cambiar mi temperamento en segundos

Ya me di cuenta- rió- pero no te preocupes, no importa- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

Emm...- Lily se sonrojó pero evitó que James la viera- bueno entonces buenas noches- sin proponérselo, se acercó al xico y le dio un beso en la mejilla cerca de los labios- que descanses

Lily salió corriendo a su habitación roja y muy nerviosa. Cerró la puerta, se puso el pijama y se metió dentro de su cama teniendo una lucha interna

_Dios Lily cómo as podido hacer eso? Estas loca o qué? Sam y MJ te van a matar!... Bueno si no se enteran no lo harán.. ya me encargaré de que Potter no diga nada... Dios lo as besado! Deberías estar lavándote la boca con lejía!... pero es tan guapo y qué ojos... Evans! Despierta! Es Potter, saldrá contigo una semana y luego te dejará como a TODAS las demás, además le prometiste a Sa, Susan y Mj y a ti misma que no te enamorarías de un Merodeador... aunque este sea guapo, tenga lindos ojos, una sonrisa encantadora, un cuerpo de escándalo,..._

Lily salió de su cama a su baúl y cogió un pergamino viejo. Lo abrió y empezó a leer mostrando una sonrisa al recordar ese año

Lils, que haces despierta a estas horas?- preguntó Sam medio dormida

Recordar- sonrió mirando también a su amiga- el día que nos conocimos

**Flash Back-----------------------------**

Una niña pelirroja de 11 años, caminaba nerviosa por un tren. Ella no sabía qué hacer, solamente caminaba. Sin verlo, se chocó contra alguien cayendo de culo al suelo. Oyó un gemido de dolor proveniente de la otra persona, lo miró y se quedó de piedra. Era un muxaxo de su edad mas o menos, moreno, ojos almendrados, una sonrisa inocente y con un cuerpo bastante atlético para su edad. El muxaxo también la vió, a los ojos, mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantara

Lo siento –se disculpó Lily- no miré por donde iba

Yo tampoco- sonrió- soy James Potter, y tu?

Lily Evans, encantada

JAMES! Corre!- le gritó un amigo con una sonrisa divertida

A sido un placer Lily. Nos vemos- y salió corriendo pillando a los pocos segundos a su amigo

Lily entró en el tren aun pensando en los ojos de aquel xico. Miró por todos los vagones hasta que encontró uno con solo una niña de su edad, parecía nerviosa. Entró y la niña que tenía unos ojos de color violeta le dedicó una amable sonrisa

Ola, soy Lily Evans, puedo pasar? Es que no hay más libres y bueno yo...

Claro Lily, soy Mary Jane pero todos me dicen MJ –sonrió –Siéntate

Las 2 empezaron a hablar alegremente, preguntándose cómo sería Hogwarts pues ambas eran hijas de muggles hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando paso a una niña morena de ojos azules. A primera vista parecía fría y tenía cara de gamberra pero Lily no le hizo caso a su apariencia

Ola soy Lily Evans

Soy Samantha Williams, Evans, no?- Lily asintió- no me suena eres de familia muggles?

Si

Vaya entonces no entraras en Slytherin- dijo con una sonrisa

No seré una Gryffindor- sonrió a las 2 niñas- e leído la historia de Hogwarts- las 2 muxaxas sonrieron

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de nuevo dejando ver a una muxaxa ya mayor, de 7º (era prefecta), junto con una muxaxa de su edad rubia y ojos marrones. La prefecta parecía cansada

Cuando coja a esos 2 les juro que se acordarán de mi –dijo enfadada y se fue

Ola –saludó Lily- soy Lily Evans y ellas son Samantha Williams- Sam saludó- y ella MJ Watson

Ola soy Susan March

**Fin Flash Back-----------------------------------**

También el día que hicimos esto- sonrió señalando un papel viejo

Vaya hace tiempo que no lo veíamos- dijo recordando

**----------------------------------Flash Back--------------------------------------**

LOS ODIO! –gritó Lily Evans al entrar a su habitación que copartía junto a sus amigas

Desde que se conocieron en el tren, las 4 xicas se habían echo muy amigas e inseparables al que otros cuatro xicos de su misma casa, Los Merodeadores se hacían llamar, con el único que se llevaban bien era con Remus J. Lupin. Llevaban 2 smanas allí y ya odiaban a los Merodeadores

A quién odias Lily?- preguntó Susan desde su cama

A los Merodeadores –respondió enfadada- Potter le a gastado una groma a todas las personas que había en la sala común y a quién no adivinan a quién le tocó lo peor? A mi!

Tranqui Lils, respira. Luego los mataremos antes tenemos que jurar, como Musas que somos, unas cuantas leyes- dijo Sam

Si, ya las tenemos escritas, repasémoslas- opinó MJ cogiendo un papel- Susan

Si... _1º Ley: PROHIBIDO TERMINANTEMENTE enamorarse de un Merodeador_

Bien, Sam?

_2ª: NUNCA hacerse amigas de los Merodeador_

Lily?

_3ª: ser siempre amigas_

Y la última –dijo MJ –_4º: Ser Sam Williams (Aisha), Lily Evans (Moy), Susan March (Lorry) o MJ Watson para ser una musa_

Quién puso esa norma?- preguntó Lily

Yo –respondió Sam –no quiero que ninguna estúpida cretina (también conocidas como "barbies") sea de nuestro grupo

**--------------------------------Fin Flash Back------------------------------**

Si –dijo Sam con tristeza - Hay otra que no hemos cumplido... "Ser siempre amigas"

_... –_Lily se quedó mirando a su amiga con tristeza, era cierto lo que decía –lo sé. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

Al día siguiente, las cosas seguían : Susan seguía con Josh, ellas se iban con Los Merodeadores por lo que se habían ganado unas cuantas mas rivales y lo que más las fastidiaba era que cierto rumor que corría por el castillo: que Josh estaba engañando a Susan, era cierto. Ellos lo habían visto con sus propios ojos e intentaron decírselo a su amiga pero solo consiguieron gritos por parte de su amiga. Habían recurrido a todos los recursos posibles, incluidos Los Merodeadores y eso ya era mucho pero nadie podía hacer nada. También habían acorralado a Josh en un pasillo pero este se pavoneó diciendo que Susan estaba de su parte y, encima, se puso a coquetear con ellas justo en el momento que James, Remus y Sirius pasaban por allí enojándose mucho y casi envían al novio de su amiga a la enfermería pero Lily, como Premio Anual, debía poner orden por mucho que le costara. Así que habían trazado un plan con los xicos para hacer que Susan viera a Josh engañándola, sabían que era un idea mala ya que su amiga sufriría pero no querían que fuese como cuernuda por todo el castillo y que ese xico no le correspondía a ella. Las peleas entre James y Lily se hacían frecuentes e insoportables, solían pelearse en cualquier lugar: sala común, comedor, clase,... y todas eran por simples tonterías. Nadie que le gustara la vida se quedaba con ellos en una habitación, hasta sus amigos, que siempre les había gustado verlos pelear, ya estaban empezando a temer por sus vidas si se ponían en medio de esos 2

IMBECIL! –GRITABA Lily Evans a James Potter en medio de una pelea

CABEZONA!

Por Dios que alguien los calle!- pedía Sam tapándose las orejas con los cojines. Sammie estaba sentada junto a Sirius

No creo que nadie pueda Williams, antes termina muerto jejjeejjejeje. Sabes creo que al final de curso estos se acaban matando...

O saliendo juntos- terminó Remus con una sonrisa –si, son la pareja perfecta

QUÉ?-gritaron ambos (Lily y James) a la vez

Pues que eso, que solo queremos saber cuándo vendrán los James Jr. Y las Lilitas- rió Sam bromeando

Williams no digas tonterías! -Gritó James a la misma vez que Lily

Ya si lo que vosotros digáis, esperad –Sam movió un dedo y, al instante, dos pañuelos tapaban las bocas de sus amigos –ya podéis seguir si queréis

Cómo has hecho eso? –preguntó Remus viendo a Sam y Sirius (Peter no estaba)

Fácil, Sam es psíquica –vio la cara interrogante d Sirius –Vamos que puede mover cosas con la mente

Pasaron 2 días más y todo seguía igual y Sam empezaba a desesperarse. Susan seguía sin hablarles pero pronto sería el plan y todo volvería a la normalidad; por otro lado, las peleas de Lily y James iban a peor incluso habían empezado con las maldiciones y habían acabado 3 veces en la enfermería. Sirius no era nada distinto, se veía malhumorado casi siempre y aun mas en las clases de Adivinación. En esta clase, en la que siempre pronosticaban la muerte de James, todo era revolución. Ni Lily ni Sam creían en eso del destino y todas esas parchotadas pero Susan y MJ las habían obligado a coger esa asignatura. La morena y la pelirroja hablaban alegremente y poniendo verdes a Los Merodeadores, pero Lily se sentía cansada

Lily me estas escuchando?- preguntó Sam mirándola preocupada a mediados de la clase

Claro que si, Ais –contestó pesadamente cerrando los ojos con lentitus –solo estoy cansada nada +

Ok, pero lo que iba diciendo es que me e enterado que Iván, ya sabes el de 6º va detrás mía- Lily ya no escuchaba, se había mareado y cerrado los ojos...

La pelirroja abrió los ojos e iba a decirle algo a Sam cuando descubrió que su amiga no estaba... mejor dicho ella no estaba en clase. Se encontraba en un lugar bastante lejos del castillo, a puertas de un gran bosque y un lago. A lo lejos podía ver una gran casa muy bonita, decidió ir para allá a ver si alguien de allí podía ayudarla a regresar a Hogwarts. Iba rápida pero no corría, su cuerpo se había vuelto muy ligero, demasiado para su gusto... pero peor fue al pasar por el lago y, al asomarse a las aguas, no verse. Bueno si se veía pero no de la forma que ella esperaba, se vio de un color plateado similar al de un fantasma... pero ella no estaba muerta! O si? Pero cómo? Cuándo? Muchas preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza... por algo iba tan ligera: no tenía cuerpo! Empezaba a asustarse y eso no era bueno tenía que pensar que hacer... memorizaba todos los libros que había leído para ver si en alguno encontraba alguna solución hasta que, al final, se acordó de una posible explicación a aquello... un recuerdos o al menos eso creía Lily. No era frecuente pero una vez, cuando tenía 10 años, le pasó lo mismo solo que esa vez era sobre su pasado. Aun estaba lejos de la casa cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, un niño. Parecía contento, le recordaba a alguien pero, quien? Entonces le vino una cosa a la mente... Potter. Ese niño tenía que familia de James porque, la verdad, era muy parecido a él. Tenia esa sonrisa inocente en los labios, el muxaxo se paró frente a ella mirando justamente al lugar donde se situaban los ojos de Lily. Esta gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero no servia de nada, él no la oía. El niño, que aun tenía su sonrisa, parecía esperar a alguien cuando, de pronto, se dio la vuelta y vio como la bonita casa explotaba haciéndose añicos. El niño corrió hacia allá seguido de Lily que estaba preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento. Antes de llegar un gran grupo de magos del Misterio ya se encontraban allí y Albus Dumbledore entre ellos. Lily pasó su vista del niño al director y viceversa pero su vista empezaba a ponerse borrosa y calló desmayada

LILY! –gritaba Sam viendo a su amiga que estaba tumbada en el suelo, pálida Lily por favor despierta, vamos habla, métete con Black, Potter con cualquiera pero despierta!

Sam? –preguntó con un tono cansado, medio dormido –Qué a pasado?

Lily te as desmayado. Te encuentras bien?

Si

Srita. Evans tendrá que ir a la enfermería. Potter acompáñela- dijo la profesora

Si, profesora –contestó James mas serio de lo normal – Vamos Evans

Ambos xicos salieron de la clase en dirección a la enfermería dejando a un público bastante sorprendido y a Sam bastante molesta

Cómo se le ocurre dejar a Potter con mi amiga! –preguntaba escandalizada

Williams, James no le hará nada a Evans –defendió Sirius a su amigo –más bien creo que sería al revez

Cómo dijiste Black? –preguntó enojada Sam, al instante una bola de papel se estrellaba en la cabeza de Sirius –no vuelvas a repetirlo, entendiste?

Estas loca, Tú y tu amiga Evans- otra bola

Te lo dije Black, no nos insultes mujeriego!

Yo no soy un mujeriego, loca!

Que si

Que no

Si

No

Si

No

Por Dios basta!- dijo Remus –déjenlo ya

A empezado ella

No as sido tu – siguió Sam- me la vas a pagar, Blackie

Unas cuantos pasillos abajo, James y Lily caminaban a una distancia prudente. Ambos iban muy serios: Lily pensando en cómo deshacerse de James para ir a hablar con el director y James estaba... muy pensativo. Lily pensaba muy deprisa y se estaba hartando de estar acompañada por él aunque en cierta forma le gustaba

Potter no hace falta que vengas –dijo con un tono frío- soy mayorcita para a ver a Pomfrey yo sola, no me voy a perder. Así que puedes irte a ligar por ahí. Adiós

James solo se encogió de hombros y se fue. Lily se espero a que el moreno desapareciera para dirigirse al despacho del director. Durante el camino pensaba cómo le iba a decir lo que le había pasado al director sin que la enviara directa a San Mungo. Llegó, antes de lo que ella quisiese, dijo la contraseña y subió. Pidió permiso y entró en el despacho y se sorprendió mucho al ver allí sentado a James, este tenía una mirada preocupada pero a la vez fría algo inusual en él.

Srita. Evans a que se debe su agradable presencia?- preguntó amablemente el director

Pues señor yo quería hablar con usted... en privado- añadió

No se preocupe por James. Creo que él tiene que estar aquí, Lily. Siéntate por favor –hizo aparecer una silla –ahora si me haría el favor de contarme lo

Lily respiró hondo y empezó a relatar todo lo que había visto. De vez en cuando miraba a James que este mirada el suelo con mucho interés, algo le decía que James Potter tendría que ver mucho en esto. No era la única que lo observaba pues Albus también lo veía con una mirada en la que se podría descifrar por pena y preocupación y, por primera vez en todo sus años en el colegio, Lily vio como la alegría de su director se alejaba dejando ver a un hombre anciano y cansado. Tras contar todo, y hablar con el directo pero no le aclaró nada solo que lo que Lily tenía eran unas especies de premoniciones, James y Lily salieron con rumbo a la sala común pues aun los demás estaban en clase, de la tarde, pero en clase. Lily iba al lado del moreno esperando que él dijera algo, que le explicara pero solo estaba callado. Lily había deducido que aquel niño era él

James, dime algo- dijo en un susurro pero que el moreno oyó muy bien

No dijo nada, solamente caminaba

James por favor, dime algo

Nada, silencio

James... –suplicó –dime algo

QUÉ QUIERES QUE TE DIGA EVANS! –gritó asustando a Lily. Era a primera vez que él le gritaba- QUE ME A PARECIDO UNA HISTORIA MUY BONITA, TAL VEZ? EVANS ESA HISTORIA TAN BONITA ES LAMUERTE DE MIS PADRES!

James lo siento –dio un paso atrás –yo también se que es no tener padres

PERO VERLOS MORIR, LILY? –seguía gritando-SABES LO QUE ES VERLOS MORIR Y NO PODER HACER NADA POR EVITARLO? –su tono subía aun mas, asustándola mas aun- NO! NO LO SABES, LA PERFECTA DE EVANS NO LO SABE! ESCUCHA UNA COSA LILY NO SABES NADA! AY COSAS QUE SE APRENDEN EN LOS LIBROS Y QUE NUNCA PODRÁS SABER LO QUE SON. YO LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ!

Lily no aguantó, se sentía estúpida y la verdad lo odiaba, empezó a llorar alejándose un paso atrás de James. Este se calmó al ver a la pelirroja llorar y se arrepintió de lo que había echo.

Lily –dio un paso hacia ella pero ella se alejó – Lily por favor perdóname, lo siento

La muxaxa lo miró a los ojos y dejó que se acercara y la abrazara. Ella escondió s rostro en el pecho del muxaxo, sollozando

James lo siento yo no quería hacerte sentir mal yo no lo sabia...

Lily no – la interrumpió- perdóname tu, no te tenía que haber gritado pero enfurezco cuando vuelvo a pensar en ellos. Me enfado conmigo mismo por no haber podido ayudarles o al menos quedarme con ellos. Si no hubiera salido...

No estarías aquí ahora mismo- terminó la muxaxa llorando- no digas eso! Ellos te salvaron, eso querían

Pero yo no quería vivir si ellos- dijo en un susurro- Lily lo siento, perdóname, yo no quería gritarte... eres lo ultimo a lo que dañaría en este mundo, eres muy importante para mi

Lily se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos. Lentamente sus rostros se iban acercando al otro hasta que...

**RINCÓN DE ARA...**

_Ola espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen rewiev_


	3. Halloween

CAP. 3: Halloween En otro lugar un poco antes---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sam estaba en clase preocupada por Lily, cómo demonios la señorita había podido dejarla a solas con Potter? Lo conocía bien, a él y a Black y sabia que no era muy buenos que digamos. Tocó el timbre, pensaba ir a ver a Lily pero no tenía tiempo, McGonagall no esperaba, salió y se encontró a Black ligando con una muxaxa de Ravenclaw un año menor que Sam conocía. La muxaxa se llamaba Jessica y era muy agradable y simpática y tenía buen cuerpo pero era muy tímida. Una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó d su rostro, su venganza contra Black empezaba. Se acercó a ella fingiendo no ver a Sirius

Jess? Que haces por aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa inocente- Black que haces tú aquí?

No te importa

Ola Sam, cómo estas? –preguntó la muxaxa que tenía toda la cara roja de estar con Sirius

Muy bien –sonrió – por cierto Black, dónde está Melisa?

En?

Ya sabes Melisa, tu novia. La muxaxa de la que estabas muy enamorado hace dos días- sonrió- no me digas que ya has roto con ella? –Sirius estaba callado – Por Dios Black las mujeres no somos trapos, sabes? No duras con ninguna ni 2 semanas y encima ni te acuerdas de ellas luego. Deberías madurar un poco, no crees?

Yo... no...

Emm... yo me tengo que ir, adiós Sirius, Sam- se despidió Jess

La muxaxa se fue como un rayo dejando a un enojado Sirius y a una triunfante Sam que se dirigía a clases. A la hora del almuerzo, Sirius iba detrás de Sam muy enojado

Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó la décima vez

Black eres peor que un disco rayado. Mira lo hice por diversión y por venganza. Te lo dije en clase- sonrió y se dirigió con MJ a la mesa.

Ambas comían pensando en ir a ver a Lily pero no tenían tiempo... pociones... no era su materia favorita y mucho menos el profesor Hanson su favorito. Estaban tranquilas cuando Susan de acercó a ellas lentamente

ejem...

Sam levantó la cabeza encontrándose con su amiga

Sam, MJ yo... quería pediros perdón. No me e portado muy bien con vosotras ni con Lily y pido que me perdonéis. Os e echado mucho de menos y os necesito. No pienso dejar que ningún tío me aleje de vosotras –dijo sinceramente

Ya estabas tardando- dijo de broma Sam con una sonrisa y la abrasó y luego MJ pero a esta, Susan era un poco más fría.

El resto del día pasó sin problemas. Cuando Lily llegó a su habitación, sus amigas ya estaban dormidas y no era raro.. las 1 de la madrugada. Desde que salió del despacho hasta ahora había estado con James –una sonrisa cruzó su cara – había estado hablando con él, su pasado, su vidas después de aquel incidente. Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente todo fueron prisas en la habitación de las xicas. Lily se había quedado dormida y las demás también así que se levantaron ¾ de hora antes de la primera clase, todo un record. Lily fue la primera en bajar a toda pastilla, tanto que casi atropella aun niño de primero

Evans –la voz de James resonó haciendo que todos los mirasen, el moreno tenía una sonrisa – esa no es forma de bajar, casi atropellas aun niño

Lo siento Potter pero tengo prisa –una sonrisa asomó por su rostro, sus amigas acababan de bajar y se quedaron viendo la escena al igual que Sirius, Remus y Peter

Ya si, pero ese no es modo de decir buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa

Sam esperaba a que su amiga empezase a gritarle o enviarle maldiciones pero su amiga no hacía nada. Empezó a acercarse a él lentamente, Sam sonrió, la primera guantada sería de Potter. Lily se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros de él, James la rodeó con sus brazos con una sonrisa y ella por el cuello y lo besó dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Cuando se separaron la pelirroja tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

mejor Sr. Potter?

Si, creo que si –sonrió mientras la miraba y luego a sus amigos que estaban igual de sorprendidos que las xicas

Entonces me tengo que ir, tenemos clases

Lily se fue arrastrando, literalmente, a sus amigas hacia los pasillos. Estas tenían una cara de haber visto a un muerto corriendo como si nada. Casi al llegar al comedor, Lily seguía con su gran sonrisa que Sam quitaría en nada

Moy!- la llamó, la pelirroja se giró –se puede saber qué demonios a sido eso?

Pues nada, solo un beso de buenos días

Y desde cuando la perfecta Evans le da "besos de buenos días" a James-soyelmejor-Potter?

Pues desde que somos novios –sonrió

QUE?

Lily le contó todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con un tono soñador y una gran sonrisa. Al acabar, sus amigas menos Sam estaban sonriendo soñadoras

que bonito –exclamó MJ al quedarse en la puerta del comedor

Por Dios Lily no te das cuenta de que as caído en sus redes? –preguntaba desesperada la morena – Hará contigo que con las demás y lo peor lloraras por él!

Gracias por tu apoya Sam –dijo Lily sarcástica y dolida – soy feliz y tu deberías serlo también por mi

Lily yo lo que no quiero es que te hagan daño

Lo se y te lo agradezco y, aunque nunca os lo dije pero siempre me a gustado

Me lo imaginé –dijo MJ con una sonrisa –cambiando de tema, quedan 15 min., desayunamos o nos vamos a clase?

En ese momento llegaron los Merodeadores y James rodeó a Lily con sus brazos

Ola, de nuevo –sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – vamos a desayunar?

Potter quedan 15 minutos solamente –recordó Sam

De sobra Williams –respondió Sirius

Tras desayunar se dieron cuenta de ya llegaban tarde y se pusieron a correr a toda pastilla. Los xicos parecían divertirse con eso pero las xicas no, tras correr como liebres llegaron a la clase donde la profesora los echó por llegar tarde pero por suerte no les quitó ningún punto. Sam estaba enfadada aparte de sentir que casi se muere por falta de aire

Lily Evans, recuérdame que mate a tu novio cuando recupere el aliento –dijo Sam respirando entrecortadamente

Vamos Williams una carrera no le sienta mal a nadie –intervino Sirius

Una carrera dice! No se vosotras pero yo aparte de levantarme mas temprano NUNCA volveré a hacerle caso a esta pandilla de mendrugos para desayunar cuando solo falta 15 min. Y la clase es la de Astronomía en la torre norte

Míralo por el lado bueno Ais –opinó MJ riendo al lado de Remus – ahora no llegaremos tarde a la siguiente hora, tenemos una hora por delante para llegar

Y me tengo que reír? –preguntó sarcástica

Estas bien? –le preguntó James a su xica en un susurro

Si, casi muerta pero bien –sonrió –veo que a vosotros no os afecta

Bueno Evans después de recorrerte el castillo diariamente para escapar de McGonagall, Filch y la Sra. Norris algo se pega –dijo Black

Cuando la clase acabó entraron en el aula y, tras pedir disculpas a la profesora, se fueron a su siguiente clase. El día fue bastante cargado y por la tarde entrenamientos, pronto sería el primer partido de la temporada y tocaba Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. El equipo de los leones lo tenía fácil pero James no quería precipitarse antes del partido, ellos eran buenos si pero tenían que entrenar. Las xicas tras terminar los deberes se dirigieron a su habitación donde Kit, la gata siamesa de Lily, les dio la bienvenida junto a la lechuza de Sam, Orión, que la esperaba con una carta. Al día siguiente todo igual solo que con más deberes por hacer, los profesores les mandaban cada vez mas y era exagerado. Por la tarde Sam le había insistido mucho a Lily para que fueran a pasear y esta, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, aceptó. El paseo fue a lo largo de todo el castillo y acabaron en el campo de quidditch donde entrenaban en el equipo de Ravenclaw.

Sam que hacemos aquí? –preguntó Lily

Pasear

Ya –dijo irónica – a quien quieres ver?

Pues... a Iván McGregor. Me habló esta mañana y me pidió ir a pasear un rato y bueno quedamos aquí.

McGregor? Que mal gusto Williams –dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras Lily notaba como dos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura

Black nadie te pidió la opinión

Bueno yo te la doy, ese xico ... no se que le ves!

Ya fue a hablar mister popularidad! –exclamó enojada –al menos él es cariñoso y amable y no es un CHULO!

Sam? –preguntó una voz atrás de ellos, Iván estaba allí con su pelo mojado- Evans, Potter y... Black – a este último le echó una mirada asesina –nos vamos?

Si, adiós. Lily nos vemos luego –sonrió

Vieron como la morena se alejaba junto a su acompañante hablando amenamente y dejando a una sorprendida Lily

Me pensaba dejar tirada sola! –exclamó histérica

Princesa tranquila –le susurró James al oído- Yo me tengo que ir a entrenar pero Canuto se queda si quieres te puedes quedar con él

Lily accedió y así veía entrenar a James. Sirius y ella se subieron a las gradas y, al principio, estuvieron bastante callados pero luego Sirius empezó a hacer tonterías y a hacer reír a Lily, bromeando y riendo e incluso James ya se había metido de vez en cuando en la diversión

Vaya Canuto que le haces a mi xica para que se ría tanto?- preguntaba divertido

Encanto Black

No me tendré que preocupar por el "encanto Black" verdad? –preguntó fingiendo estar desconfiando de su amigo

James yo ... lo siento amigo de verdad perdóname –exclamaba Sirius fingiendo, mas bien haciendo un drama

Lily, algo que decir en tu defensa?- preguntó James en tono de juez

James yo... te quiero de verdad pero estaba sola y te echaba de menos y Sirius igual, solo fue un arrebato de pasión creí que eras tú ... –Lily seguía con la broma poniendo cara de inocente

Siguieron así hasta el final del entrenamiento. Lily no recordaba haberse reído tanto y tan seguido en toda su vida, la verdad era que Sirius y James eran bastantes divertidos... Dios la de vueltas que estaba pegando su vida en días! Sirius y ella esperaron a James fuera de los vestuarios a que el moreno terminara de ducharse, James salió todo húmedo y con una sonrisa y, nada más salir, rodeó a Lily por la cintura y le dio un beso en el cuello

Cornamenta me as cambiado por ella!- lloraba Sirius haciéndose la victima –jamás te lo perdonaré!

Ya canuto déjalo que esta noche no hoy a poder dormir –decía James tras haber estado riendo bastante rato junto con su amigo y su novia

Ok, bueno aprovechando que este fin de semana no hay nada que hacer; Yo, Sirius Black, invito a Lily Evans a una visita con los Merodeadores

A Hogsmeade? –preguntó la pelirroja, James asintió –pero no hay visita esta semana

Déjalo a cargo de Los Merodeadores y que conste que te invito porque eres la novia de mi casi hermano y la única de sus novias que me a caído bien

La única?

Si pero no se lo digas que o sino me fastidias todas las mentiras que le dije de sus novias –sonrió riendo haciendo que Lily y James también lo hicieran

Casi había llegado cuando el semblante de Lily cambió al ver a su amiga a lo lejos

Emm... James, Sirius podría preguntaros algo?

Claro

Pues... yo se que antes erais los mejores amigos de Sam. Qué pasó?

Pues... –Sirius se quedó callado pensándolo bien –no lo sé. Un día habíamos quedado con ella pero no apareció y, cuando nos íbamos, la vimos con Trix y Narcisa

Trix? Quién es?

La prima de Sirius Bellatrix

Amm

Los tres se dirigieron al comedor donde ya todo el mundo estaba allí. James tenía cogida a Lily por la cintura lo que causaba miradas asesinas y psicópatas a la pelirroja. Cuando entró vio a sus amigas haciéndole señales para que fuera con ellas, se despidió de los xicos y se fue con las Musas. Al llegar se sentó junto a Sam que la miraba enojada, una divertida MJ las miraba calculando el tiempo que Sam tardaría en soltar todo y Susan solo las miraba contenta. Lily vio que Sam estaba rara, estaba demasiado concentrada en su comida y eso era algo raro ya que le encantaba hablar y, si había tenido una cita, contarla con pelos y detalles. Pasados 5 min. La cosa seguía igual y Lily, ya harta, decidió romper el hielo

Ais, que pasa? –preguntó esperando a que su amiga se pusiera a gritar

Nada

Vamos Ais eso no te lo crees ni tú! –exclamó MJ

Pues... Lily cómo demonios as podido irte con Black? –preguntó enojada y sorprendida

Perdona iba con mi novio y con Sirius

Sirius? Desde cuando es Sirius?

Desde hoy, Ais no es para que te lo tomes así!. Ellos son muy simpáticos y divertidos, siempre estuvimos equivocadas sobre ellos menos en lo de chulos y egocéntricos. Ahora si me disculpáis voy a hablar con mi novio un momento

La pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió a la parte donde su novio y sus amigos hablaban alegremente. Cuando la vieron la sonrisa de James se amplió aún más y le dejó un hueco a su lado mientras ella le daba un beso en la mejilla

Vaya Lily no puedes aguantar sin mí?- preguntó Sirius sonriendo en broma

Si, Sirius eres mi Dios! –rió- Bueno ahora que d. Modesto me deja hablar os iba a preguntar lo de la visita –bajó el volumen de su voz –cuándo va a ser?

Este sábado, Lilita –respondió Sirius –así que nada de planes con Cornamenta. Este fin de semana eres de todos los Merodeadores

Lily sonrió, le dio un beso a su novio, se despidió de los demás y se marchó junto a sus amigas a su habitación. Todas cayeron rendidas en la cama, estaban demasiado cansadas para hacer otra cosa, tras charlar un rato y quedar en que el viernes comerían en su habitación, una tras otra fueron cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Durante lo que quedaba de semana, Lily se ganaba miles de miradas asesinas; Sam peleaba con Sirius cada vez que podía y luego dejaba al xico con la palabra en la boca y se iba; MJ y Remus se pasaban gran cantidad de tiempo juntos; y Susan estaba con sus amigas, en especial con Lily y Sam ya que con MJ aún era fría. Susan también pasaba tiempo con Josh pero no se podía comparar con el que pasaba con los Merodeadores o sus amigas. El sábado, Lily se levantó temprano, se duchó y toda la mañana la pasó con sus amigas riendo. Al ver a James entrar en el comedor una sonrisa le asomó por el rostro, casi una semana saliendo... era un milagro! Aunque la preocupación de Lily seguía ahí. Qué pasaba si James la dejaba en un par de días? No podría soportarlo! Lo odiaría por el resto de su miserable vida e incluso se vengaría junto a las xica de él pero también sabía que lloraría, lloraría por él porque lo quería. Eran ya las 6 de la tarde y se había despedido de sus amigas sin decirles a dónde iba, no quería que Sam se enfadara, así que bajó y se encontró con un sonriente James que la esperaba al lado de las escaleras apoyado en la pared, a un Sirius dando vueltas alrededor de la alfombra impaciente, a un Peter mirando a Sirius luego a James y por último a Remus y este último leyendo una revista que parecía interesante. Ella le dio un beso a James y luego se salieron de la sala común y, tras caminar un rato, James le dijo que se cubriera con esa capa junto a él

Ven Lily –le dijo sonriendo tranquilo –nosotros nos esperaran aquí, ellos irán primero

Vale –la muxaxa accedió y se metió debajo de la capa de su novio sintiéndose estúpida –James, cómo no nos ha visto ese prefecto? –preguntó sorprendida al ver que un muxaxo pasaba de lado sin ni siquiera notarlos

Bueno eso es gracias a esta capa –sonrió –es una capa invisible, me la regaló mi padre a los 4 años cuando conocí a Sirius y a Williams pero no le dijimos nada a mi madre. No quería que la tuviera para hacer travesuras –sonrió tristemente, Lily se abrasó a él –vamos princesa creo que ya nos toca

Ambos caminaron hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la estatua de la bruja tuerta, James dijo unas palabras que Lily no llegó a entender y, con una sorprendida Lily, la estatua les dejó paso

Bien ahora agárrate a mi, de acuerdo? –la muxaxa asintió y pegó un grito al notar un tobogán en sus pies y hacer que ambos se escurrieran por él

Tras unos minutos vio al resto de los Merodeadores con una sonrisa, parecían estar en un sótano pero Lily no lo había visto nunca. Aún abrazada a James comenzaron a andar para luego subir por una trampilla. Iban sonriendo aunque silenciosos cuando Peter se resbaló y produjo un gran estruendo. Casi al instante se oyó la voz de una muxaxa de no mas de 25 años

Quién anda ahí? –preguntó la xica sacando su varita

Wen? –preguntó Sirius – Wendi soy Sirius

Sirius? Qué susto! –suspiró mostrando una sonrisa. La muxaxa era castaña con el pelo corto y ojos marrones, era bastante bonita –qué hacéis aquí?

Pues paseando y enseñando nuestros pasadizos a Lily, la novia de James –Lily la saludó con una sonrisa al igual que Wen

Me alegro James por ti, lo siento Lily pero vas a tener que aguantar al nene este –sonrió bromeando –No en serio, me alegro por vosotros

Gracias Wen. Y tú, como te va con Marcos?

Bien, él se fue ayer hacia Londres para preparar unos papeles, vuelve dentro de 2 días –sonrió –bueno como no quiero que Lily se enfade con vosotros por no haberle enseñado los fantásticos lugares que los Merodeadores conocen os dejo el paso libre. Luego dejaré la puerta de la tienda abierta para que podáis volver pero que no sea muy tarde, entendieron?

Si mama! –rieron los 4 xicos sonriendo

Se despidieron de Wendi y salieron a las calles de Hogsmeade que estaban desiertas, no sabía por qué pero había algo que le decía que entre Wen y Sirius había habido algo o eso pensaba. Iba de la mano con James metida en sus pensamientos pero viendo todo el paisaje. A los 10 minutos llegaron a una colina donde se veía todo el pueblo, era hermoso! Lily lo miró impactada y sonrió a los xicos que también sonrieron, James la rodeó por la cintura mientras los chicos iba a por algo de beber a "Las Tres Escobas", un bar que había en el pueblo y cuya camarera era Rosmeta una muxaxa de 23 años guapa y amiga de los Merodeadores

Qué te parece? –le preguntó James al oído

Hermoso –respondió la pelirroja mirando, de nuevo, el paisaje y sonriendo

La pareja se había sentado en el césped, James detrás de ella rodeándola por la cintura y ella apoyando se cabeza en el pecho de su novio. Mientras venían los demás ellos empezaron a hablar sobre diversas cosas como Hogwarts, sus vidas y el deporte, lo que ocasionaba las peleas divertidas ya que Lily decía que el baloncesto (deporte muggle) era mejor que el quidditch y James, tras hacer que Lily le explicara de que trataba el juego, decía que no el quidditch era mejor aunque también le gustaría jugar al baloncesto. Cuando llegaron Sirius, Remus y Peter estuvieron riendo, jugando y hablando hasta el atardecer donde Peter ya estaba cansado y dijo:

Chicos será mejor que volvamos –dijo sin evitar un bostezo

No seas aguafiestas Colagusano!-exclamó Sirius

Sirius Peter –le dedicó una sonrisa, Peter enrojeció –tiene razón, podríamos meternos en problemas sin contar en los que ya estoy metida

Y eso? –preguntó Remus

Pues no le dije a las xicas dónde me iba porque no quería que se enfadaran y creo que si no han ido ya a McGonagall falta poco –sonrió la pelirroja mientras James la ayudada a levantarse –Sirius, por cierto, que hubo entre tú y Wen? –preguntó directa ganándose unas sonrisa por parte de James, Sirius y Remus

Nada, podía haberlo habido pero no quisimos porque sabía que a ella le gustaba otro y que este no se había dado cuenta. Ella pensaba hacerlo para darle celos pero al final dijimos que no

Amm...

De vuelta al castillo estuvieron todo el rato riendo y bromeando. Antes de llevar al comedor Lily paró de golpe haciendo que los Merodeadores también lo hicieran

Lils pasa algo? –preguntó James

No –sonrió –solo quería admitir que estaba mal informada sobre ustedes, señores Merodeadores –sonrió de nuevo y los xicos también lo hicieron

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigas con mirada preocupadas que suspiraron aliviadas al verla entrar por la puerta

Lily dónde te metiste? Te estuvimos buscando toda la tarde! –exclamó Sam nada mas verla

Lils estábamos muy preocupadas –dijo Susan

Lo siento Sus, lo siento de veras xicas pero es que no podía deciros nada porque sabía que Sam se iba a enfadar

Por qué?- preguntó MJ

Porque estuve con los Merodeadores. Fui con ellos a Hogsmeade y me estuvieron enseñando lugares sorprendentes

K? Quieres decir que no nos dijiste que ibas a estar con Remus y los estúpidos sin cerebro! Lily ahora si que estoy enfadada

Oye un respeto, que James es mi novio! Sam lo siento pero sabía que te pondrías así, además Sirius no es tan malo ni nada. Me han caído todos muy bien y teníamos una perspectiva sobre ellos muy equivocada

Cuando pille a Potter lo mato, le ha lavado el cerebro a nuestra amiga! Decir que Black no es estúpido eso es una incoherencia!

La morena se dirigió a la parte donde se encontraban los Merodeadores delante de Lily que, al llegar, le dio un beso a James en los labios

Potter, que le has hecho a mi amiga? Ha dicho que erais divertidos! –dijo como si eso fuera la mayor locura

Puede que lo seamos, Williams –intervino Sirius mirándola

Contigo no va esto, Blackie

Samanta tranquila solo invitamos a Lily a dar una vuelta –razonó Remus alo que la muxaxa le sonrió mas tranquila

Por qué a Lunático si le haces caso y a mi no? –preguntó Sirius pero solo ganó una mirada asesina –vale, vale no me mates

Las xicas se fueron a dormir temprano no sin antes dejar que Lily se despidiera algo así como nueve veces de James. Pero no durmieron sino que se pusieron a hablar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, les encantaba hacerlo. Lo habían echo desde 1º curso, una vez a la semana se quedaban despiertas hablando de cualquier cosa con dulces o otro tipo de comida que conseguían en las cocinas. Al día siguiente y después de hacer todos los deberes, ellas decidieron ir a pasear aprovechando la tranquilidad del castillo. Los Merodeadores iban detrás de ellas comentando partidos, bromas y demás cosas. Todos iban alegres, incluida Sam que no se había peleado con Sirius en ningún momento, y hablaban sobre diversos temas. De repente Susan se quedó parada chocando contra Remus que iba detrás de ella. Todos / as se giraron para verla y vieron como sus ojos se volvían cristalino mirando hacia un lugar en concreto; siguieron la mirada de la rubia y se encontraron con Josh liándose con una Ravenclaw llamada Silvia. Esta era castaña de ojos marrones y una bonita sonrisa

Pero serás cabrón! –exclamó Sam muy enojada haciendo que Josh se diese cuenta de todo

Hola Susan –saludó con normalidad –qué haces por aquí?

Nada –ella intentaba por todos los medios no ponerse a llorar, usando un tono fría que había aprendido de Sam- solo viendo a un cabrón y a una puta

Mira niña cuidado con lo que dices –exclamó Silvia mientras se separaba de Josh un poco

Vamos Susan nuestra relación era abierta, además nunca llegaríamos a nada

Eso podías haberlo dicho antes, no crees? –gritó enojada –mejor me voy porque te juro que como te vea te ...

Susan! –gritaron Lily, Sam y MJ al ver a su amiga irse corriendo para luego seguirla

Serás...! –Remus se había abalanzado hacia Josh

Aaaaahhhhh! –gritó Silvia y se dirigió a los Merodeadores –Haced algo!

No se yo, tu que piensas Canuto?

No se, Lunático se vuelve peligroso cuando se enfada. No quiero que nos lastime, lo siento

Remus entraba en la sala común muy enfadado y preocupado. Había recibido un castigo por parte de McGonagall porque lo pilló peleando con Josh pero él se había llevado su merecido. Una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del guapo e inteligente Merodeador ahora la preocupación era saber como estaba Susan. Miró a sus amigos que lo miraban decepcionados, ellos habían intentado para a McGonagall con miles de excusas pero ninguna dio resultado. Él les sonrió

Vamos Canuto, Cornamenta, Colagusano no pasa nada

Si que pasa Lunático, te han pillado por nuestra culpa –suspiró James

No ha sido por vuestra culpa, yo me peleé y me han castigado...

...sin nosotros –terminó Sirius sonriendo

Si esa es la pena, no me voy a divertir –hizo una mueca de decepción –pero lo superaré aun nos queda mucho año para que nos castiguen. Cornamenta esa no es tu pelirroja? –preguntó señalando a las xicas que había sentadas en los sillones

James se giró y vio a su novia con aspecto triste, el moreno fue hacia ella

Princesa que pasa? –preguntó acariciándole la mejilla

Es Susan, se ha encerrado en la habitación y no quiere salir –dijo medio llorando –nosotras queremos ayudarla pero no se deja

Hey! Tranquila princesa todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo –le acarició los labios con un dedo y la abrasó

Lo que mas fastidia es su comportamiento –intervino Sam –es fría y actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada

Lo ha aprendido de ti Ais –rió MJ que estaba sentada con Remus

Yo no soy así –replicó la morena –Lils di que yo no soy así!

Ais eres así, el primer paso es aceptarlo

Aaaaahhh! –gritó desesperada mientras los otros reían

Los días iban pasando, Susan se comportaba como si nada hubiera pasado lo que preocupaba mas a las xicas y a Remus pero este último no podía hacer nada, Susan estaba enfadada con él y no sabia por qué. El día que James y Lily hacían una semana, la pelirroja se despertó sonriente y se metió en la ducha mientras sus amigas despertaban. Tenía una duda... qué pasaba si ahora James la dejaba ahora que ya había estado con ella? Durante todo el rato que estuvo en el baño esa pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera un poco. Al salir, empezó a despertar a Sam que dormía como un tronco cuando escuchó un sonido que venía de la ventana. Se giró y se encontró con una lechuza negra... "_Niebla_"... era la lechuza de James. Le abrió la ventana y cogió la carta que traía. La sonrisa de la muxaxa se amplió al ver una rosa blanca hermosa junto a una carta. Lo leyó mientras sus amigas se quedaban sorprendidas por el regalo, nunca habrían esperado eso de James

_Querida Lily:_

_Se que te parece estúpido pero solo quería decirte que te quiero. Eres muy especial para mi y nunca dejarás de serlo, eres mi princesa. Y ya que estamos, ayer me enteré que pronto habrá un baile de Halloween, querría, hermosa princesa, hacerme el honor de acompañarme al baile? _

_Te Quiere,_

_James Potter_

Las xicas, que también habían leído la carta, estaban asombradas y sonriente. Felicitaban a Lily por haberse buscado un novio tan bueno y tierno, menos Sam que decía que todo era cursilería pero Lily sabía que su amiga no pensaba eso pero antes muerta que admitirlo delante de nadie. Cogió la rosa, la olió y la puso en un recipiente con agua y bajó corriendo las escaleras a la sala común. Allí, junto al resto de los Merodeadores, estaba James al que le brillaban los ojos de una forma especial. Cuando el moreno la oyó bajar sonrió y la miró. Lily se aproximó a su novio con una sonrisa y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, aún mas feliz que antes. Él la besó delicadamente para luego mirarla con una sonrisa

Que me contestas entonces? –preguntó con alegría

Que me encantaría acompañarlo, Sr. Potter y yo también te quiero

De la alegría, James, que la agarraba de la cintura, la elevó en el aire sonriendo y girando sobre sí mismo haciendo que la pelirroja riera al igual que sus amigos. Sam había visto todo desde el marco de la puerta cuando llegó Susan confusa

Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó mirando a Sam

Nada, solo que pegajoso a encontrado a pegajosa –dijo ocasionando la risa de todos incluidos Lily y James. Sam se fijo en su amiga –Susan? Susan!

La morena se abalanzó sobre su amiga sonriendo para luego tener también a Lily y a los Merodeadores

Socorro, me vais a asfixiar! –replicó la rubia sonriendo –malas amigas y encima me echáis también a estos

Perdona pero estos tienen su nombre –dijo Sirius fingiendo estar ofendido –ante ti, preciosa dama, están nada mas y menos que los fantásticos, maravillosos, atléticos, adorables

Que no se te olvide modestos –opinó San

...guapos –Sirius la ignoró –y bromistas Merodeadores. Yo soy Sirius Black un placer, él es James Potter, está cogido ya, Peter Pettigrew y Remus Lupin, nuestro Lunático a su servicio

Sirius podrías aguantar 5 minutos sin hacer payasadas? –preguntó Lily divertida

No se, no se Lilita con damas tan hermosas como vosotras uno tiene tentaciones –se dio cuenta de la mirada sicópata que James le echaba –Cornamenta no me mires así! Sabes no me puedes matar porque irías a Azkaban

Canuto, querido amigo, puedo hacer que parezca un accidente –dijo con una sonrisa psicópata y maliciosa

SOCORRO! ME QUIERE MATAR!

Todos empezaron a reír al ver a James corriendo detrás de Sirius que fingía ser la protagonista de una película de terror. Ninguno iba en serio ya que los dos corrían muy rápido y en esa ocasión parecía tortugas. Remus se fijó en Susan... estaba riendo alegre o eso fingía ya que sabía que la rubia lo tenía que estar pasando muy mal. Tras unos minutos corriendo, los 2 morenos iban brincando muy similares a capurecita en el bosque.

Será mejor que bajemos ya, tenemos clase –dijo Remus riendo

ooooh! –exclamó decepcionado Sirius –bueno al menos e aprendido la lección...

Nada de coquetear con mi novia –terminó James sonriendo mientras rodeaba a Lily por la cintura

Vaaale! -le pasó un brazo a Remus por los hombros –Vamos Lunático que Cornamenta ya nos a abandonado

Cornamenta, te echaremos de menos –ambos fingían llorar

Con esa actitud se fueron a clase, que realmente fueron divertidas al ver a Sirius y a James echarle piropos a todos las profesoras con las que tenía para que no les mandaran tarea. Luego se les unió Remus. Lentamente fue llegando el día en el que anunciaron el baile de Halloween, las xicas menos Lily habían decidido no ir con xicos ya que Susan no tenía ánimo de ir con alguien y Sam no quería ir con nadie así que todas tuvieron que negar todas las invitaciones, que no eran pocas, hasta que llegó el día anterior al baile (un viernes). Ese día, Dumbledore les había dejado a los alumnos de 3º para arriba, visita a Hogsmeade para encontrar los disfraces para el baile. En el pueblo y tras mucho empujar e insistir consiguieron separar a James y Lily e ir cada grupo por un lado para comprar los disfraces.

Lily anda se buena y dímelo! –pedía James. Había intentado de todas las formas posibles sacarle de qué se iba a disfrazar su novia pero esto no se lo decía

James no, ya lo sabrás esta noche

Jooo no puedo hacer que me lo digas? –la muxaxa negó –ni con una sesión de besos?

Es tentadora la oferta pero no, Sr. Potter. Me voy, las xicas me esperan para empezar a arreglarnos –le dio un rápido beso –hasta luego

Mala! –exclamó el moreno mientras su novia se volvía y le sacaba la lengua

Las xicas empezaron a arreglarse cuando aún faltaban 2,5 h. Los xicos, que no sabían que hacer, se fueron a buscar a alguien en general (Snape en particular) para bromear. Cuando ya faltaban 1,5 h. Decidieron ir a empezar a arreglarse. James estaba nervioso no había conseguido sacarle nada a Lily sobre su disfraz y, si en lugar de la pelirroja hubiera estado otra, habría caído sin problemas pero la pelirroja era especial, no se dejaba dominar por él y eso le gustaba

Habitación de las xicas---------------------------------------------------------

Lily dónde has puesto mi sombra de ojos? –preguntó Susan buscando su sombra de ojos

Sus yo no la e cogido aun estoy en la ducha, pero mira en mi mesilla de noche

Sus no es este? –preguntó Sam

Lily salió de la ducha, la última, y miró a sus amigas que se preparaban para ir al baile. Durante lo que quedaba se estuvieron ayudando a arreglarse ya que, por ejemplo, Susan era muy buena maquilladora y por eso maquillaba a sus amigas. Cuando aún quedaban 5 minutos ellas ya habían terminado de arreglarse. Lily se fijó en sus amigas:

Susan iba de Cenicienta, de una historia muggle. Llevaba un vestido azul brillante precioso junto a unos zapatos de cristal y el pelo medio recogido en un bonito moño. Se había puesto un collar que su madre le había regalado para su 15º cumpleaños. MJ iba de campanilla con un vestido verde llamativo que le quedaba hasta por encima de la rodilla junto a unos zapatos con una especie de bola blanca y el pelo totalmente recogido. Por último estaba Sam, ella iba de Valkiria (una especie de amanoza, el traje es parecido al de Vellones en el anuncio de Pepsi) con una falda por mitad del muslo de cuero marrón a conjunto con un top del mismo estilo y unas botas. En el brazo llevaba un brazalete y el pelo negro lo llevaba suelto con una especie de diadema en la frente. Lily se miró en el espejo y una muxaxa pelirroja vestida con un traje blanco y dorado de un solo tirante le devolvía la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa. Ella iba de diosa, el vestido era largo a lo que acompañaba a unas sandalias doradas de tiras y su pelo suelto y, en las puntas, unos tirabuzones. Sonrió aún más, estaban perfectas

Será mejor que bajemos, por una vez quiero llegar a tiempo –dijo Sam sonriendo –además pegajosa a quedado con pegajoso –rió mientras bajaba delante de Lily, la última

Los Merodeadores esperaban a las xicas impacientes en la sala común cuando oyeron risas que bajaban por las escaleras de las xicas, eran ellas. Remus le sonrió a MJ, la primera en bajar, pero se quedó embobado viendo a Susan la cual estaba preciosa. El licántropo iba disfrazado de príncipe con un traje azul claro y una camisa blanca. Sirius por otro lado iba de pirata con unos pantalones piratas negros y un poco rajados y una camiseta blanca sin mangas abierta que le dejaba ver gran parte de su formido cuerpo. En la cabeza llevaba el sombrero de un pirata. Por último lugar, estaba James que iba vestido de héroe (como Hércules o Aquiles, de la película de Troya). Su pelo estaba igual de desordenado que siempre pero le daba un toque sexy y eso sonrisa derretiría a cualquiera. El joven Potter se quedó en blanco al ver a su novia bajar vestida de diosa. Sirius se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Sam, esa xica tenía un cuerpo estupendo pero nunca se lo diría a la cara.

Lily estas... hermosa –consiguió decir James embobado

Gracias –sonrió la pelirroja y se giró a los demás –nos vamos?

Si, gracias a dios lo has dicho! –exclamó Sam haciendo reír a todos

Llegaron los últimos al Gran Comedor siendo el centro de atracción de todo el mundo, los Merodeadores por parte de las féminas del castillo y las Musas por parte de los hombres. El grupo de Gryffindor se veía espectacular y eso hacia que mucho los envidiasen. Varios muxaxos se quedaron viendo a MJ y a Sam, sobretodo. Josh intentó acercarse a Susan pero al ver a los Merodeadores y en especial a Remus el muxaxo ni siquiera lo intentó. Ningún xico se había intentado acercar a Lily (esta tampoco lo quería) ya que James estaba a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo y miraba asesinamente a cualquiera que mirara a su pelirroja. Cenaron tranquilamente viendo los disfraces y hablando alegremente. Dumbledore se levantó dispuesto a dar el discurso:

Queridos alumnos espero que todo les haya gustado y solo unas pocas palabras de este viejo loco que os está robando el baile... solo quiero que le deis un fuerte aplauso a... Las Ninfas!

Todos los alumnos estallaron en aplausos ya que a la mayoría les encantaba ese grupo que estaba compuesto por 2 xicas de unos 20 años y una banda. Las muxaxas eran una rubia de ojos marrones y otra castaña con los ojos grises. La verdad que ellas hacían que cualquiera bailara y lo conseguían, por ahora había movido a la mayor parte del castillo a bailes incluso profesores. Ya llevaban un rato bailando canciones de todo tipo cuando las cantantes hicieron un sorteo, a quien le tocara tenía que subir a cantar una canción y la elegida fue nada menos que Sam. Ella no quería subir pero debido al modelito que llevaba y que la muxaxa no estaba mal la mayor parte de los xicos le gritaban que saliera y las xicas que lo hacían lo hacían por dos motivos: porque querían oírla cantar o porque querían reírse de ella. Al final Sam decidió subir y cantar. Mediante un hechizo hizo aparecer la partitura para la banda y se la dio, la música empezó a sonar y ella se puso a cantar...

Me voy de fiesta- B. Arjona 

Fin de la semana por fin  
Hoy es viernes, voy a salir  
A ponerme ciega

Cojo el coche, cruzo Madrid  
Mil moscones luchan por mí  
Yo me haré la sueca

En mi buzón mil mensajes nuevos  
Tengo un plan genial  
Y subiré a tocar el cielo  
Y no voy a parar...

¡Me voy de fiesta!. Mil puertas secretas  
Me quitan las penas, voy a volar  
¡Me voy de fiesta!. Espérame fuera  
Quizá yo te suba algo más...

Aún no quiero irme a dormir  
Ahora no me muevo de aquí  
Pues estoy de miedo

Roces, voces, manos que van  
Más allá de lo que es legal  
Bajan al infierno

Sexo y alcohol laten en el aire  
Y en el externón  
Que subidón, ya no hay quien me pare  
¡Menudo colocón!

Cargada de copas, casi sin ropa  
Voy a triunfar

Ya sale el sol, mi A medio y yo  
Marco en el ascensor  
Dale al botón... no quiero bajar... ah...

Durante la canción, Sam se había movido de forma algo atrevida, dejando a mas de un xico con la boca abierta. Ella sonreía mientras se bajaba y caminaba (cantando) alrededor de varios alumnos que se descorcentaban al verla tan cerca. Se acercó a Remus, James y a Lily que sonreían y, al último muxaxo al que se acercó, a Sirius. Este se quedó algo embobado pero lo disimuló bastante bien, entre otros Sam se había acercado a xicos de todas las casas sonriendo para luego volver al escenario y acabar la canción y recibir un gran aplauso de sus compañeros, profesores y las cantantes.

James saco a bailar a Lily a una canción lenta tras haber echo una pausa. El muxaxo estaba completamente feliz, al igual que su novia. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se ampliaba con solo ver a la persona que tenían al lado

Vaya hoy no eres mi princesa –le susurró James al oído durante una lenta canción –eres mi diosa

Te quiero –le susurró la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a besarlo

Y yo a ti –respondió tras el beso

Sirius estuvo bailando con bastantes xicas que esperaban desesperadas a que el guapo Merodeador las invitara a bailar. Lo mismo pasó con Susan, Sam y MJ aunque esta bailó bastante con Remus. Cuando eran las una de la madrugada, la profesora McGonagall dio por terminada la fiesta y los alumnos, alegres pero cansados, se fueron a sus salas comunes comentando cosas del baile

Había pasado ya 1 semana del baile y no había muchos cambios: James y Lily estaban felices y contentos; Sam y Sirius se peleaban cada dos por tres; y Susan seguía fría con Remus y MJ. Lo único preocupante era que en "El Profeta" habían anunciado que el viernes hubo un ataque de mortífagos y eso preocupaba mucho a los Gryffindor. Ningún alumno le daba importancia ya que estando Dumbledore no pasaría nada Lily tenía un mal presentimiento y eso la asustaba. El sábado después de enterarse del ataque, los xicos y xicas estaban en la sala común, todo el mundo estaba ya dormido. Lily estaba sentada en las rodillas de James mientras este la abrazaba por la cintura y ambos miraban la partida de carta de Sam y Sirius, la morena llevaba todas las de ganar. MJ no dejaba de darle la vara a Remus para que la ayudara con Pociones y este ya cansado aceptó mientras Susan, que estaba sentada al lado de Remus miraba una revista. MJ subió las escaleras contenta mientras abajo dejaba otra escena...

Vaya que escena más bonita, casi lloro y todo –dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos

Los xicos se dieron la vuelta rápidamente y, instantáneamente, se colocaron delante de las muxaxas para protegerlas

Vaya k caballerísmo, defendiendo a las damas es una pena que no sirva de nada ya que todos moriréis

Eso lo decidiremos nosotros, gracias –dijo Sirius con furia

A quién tenemos aquí, nada menos que la deshonra de los Black. Tu familia es buena no se por qué no te fijas en ellos

Yo hago lo que quiera y parecerme a mi familia no entra en mis planes –contestó mordaz Sirius

Vaya, vaya, vaya que poca cortesía hay en este castillo. Que pasa es que Dumbledore no os enseña? –preguntó burlón

Que valiente que eres ahora que él no está, de seguro que te cagarías las patas abajo si estuviera aquí, cierto?

Ya me hartaron la paciencia, que pasa que Dumbledore no enseña educación en esta escuela?

Solo a quien la merece –respondió Sam fríamente

OH! Pero mira si es la sobrina del Ministro de Magia, encantado Srita. Williams –dijo burlonamente –ahora será mejor acabar con todo esto

MJ sonrió, acababa de encontrar su libro de Pociones. Sam lo había escondido muy bien y eso la había retrasado bastante. Bajó las escaleras sonriendo pero su sonrisa se le borró al ver semejante escena: por un lado, Remus estaba tumbado al lado de Susan que estaba inconsciente pero parecía que ya despertaba. El licántropo tenía la pierna rota y con un hilo de sangre brotando de ella. MJ se acercó silenciosa a ellos

Remus, que pasa aquí? –preguntó mirándolo

Dios, MJ! Estas bien!

Remus?...-Susan acababa de despertar algo confusa

Susan estas bien?

Remus donde estamos? Hace frío

Está blanca!- exclamó el castaño abrazándola contra él para darle calor –MJ tienes que quedarte aquí es muy peligroso que te muevas, mira como están los demás!

Pero si le ataco por detrás no le dará tiempo a...

No, MJ no puedes... –no le dio tiempo, su amiga ya había empezado a caminar.

Si hubiera estado en condiciones la hubiera cogido pero con la pierna rota no podía hacer mucho. MJ caminó y esquivó un hechizo que Sam le lanzaba a Sirius. Por lo visto, a Sam le había enviado un _Imperius_ y no controlaba lo que hacía sino que estaba bajo las órdenes del encapuchado. Sirius esquivaba todos los hechizos de la morena sin devolvérselos ya que no quería hacerle daño, la llamaba constantemente...

Samanta, por favor escúchame! –decía el atractivo merodeador –despierta, tienes que despertad!. Yo no soy tu enemigo

Cállate Black! Pagarás todo el daño y me has hecho y a mi señor

Sammie por favor...

Cállate! –gritaba la morena lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro

Vamos pequeña tu sabes que no es verdad! –la morena se quedó paralizada –pequeña sabes que nunca te haría daño y que ese no es tu señor, tu no tienes señor eres libre!

Los fríos e inexpresables ojos de Sam volvieron a ser los de siempre mientras dejaba caer la varita al suelo con los ojos llorosos

Sirius, lo siento de verdad, no podía dominarme... –empezó a llorar

Shh, tranquila todo esta bien

MJ dirigió su mirada a la última parte de la sala común donde James y Voldemort tenían una ardiente pelea. James esquivaba muy bien las maldiciones del encapuchado y se burlaba haciéndolo enfadar mientras Lily estaba detrás de su novio y de vez en cuando intervenía en el duelo

Vaya creo que todos se pasan, tu habilidad no es tan buena como todos dicen –se burló James

Maldito mocoso! –Voldy estaba furioso y su mirada se fijó en cierta pelirroja que se había acercado al retrato para ver si lo podía abrir –Sabes Potter te tragarás tus palabras, puede que muera ella mientras tu no haces nada por evitarlo

James se volteó y vio a su novia cerca del retrato sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría

No! –pero, mientras la veía, Voldemort la había lanzado una maldición haciendo que el moreno se estrellara contra el muro –LILY!

La pelirroja se volteó con la varita preparada para luchar pero no pudo... se quedó congelada al ver esos ojos rojos que la miraban con malicia y frialdad. También pudo ver a su novio como se estrellaba con el muro frío de la sala común. El miedo se apoderó de ella pero tenía que luchar. Esquivó varias maldiciones del encapuchado pero no pudo con el _Cruciatus_ y sintió como miles de cuchillos se le clavaban por todo el cuerpo, dolía ... pero todavía podía ver como James se intentaba acercar a ella para salvarla pero el moreno se había dado un buen golpe y le costaba trabajo

Bien Potter ya es hora de despedirte de la sangre-sucia –rió

James abrió los ojos desesperado mientas veía como Voldemort levantaba la varita en dirección a su novia. Lily cerró los ojos al ver como una luz verde salía de la varita de su enemigo esperando el impacto...

Ola! 

**Espero que os guste este capi y lo siento por la tardanza pero se me mezclaron muchas cosas: los estudios, exámenes, tareas y otras cosas y, resumiendo, no e tenido mucho tiempo para escribir. **

**Dejen Review está aquí más abajo... pulsa "GO" **


End file.
